Blooming Petals
by Turtle.Lovee
Summary: Dolls made and sent to their masters. Sisters that want to be Alice, meet their Otou-sama and to become human. They fight one another for that right. They might not even know one thing. They are slowly becoming human on their own. DISCONTINUED
1. Blooming Petals

* * *

Tsuki: Butter is sick...

Butter: Shut up! So I usually get sick around this time of year, don't go telling people.

Tsuki: Yeah... Anyway, this is Petal Maiden's release. We changed the name to Blooming Petals.

Butter: One, because the girls in this story grow and mature from a doll into a human, therefore blooming.

Tsuki: Two, because girls are like flowers. Each petal represents who they are, and how they unique in their own special way.

Skittles: Whoa, that was deep and corny. -.-

Tsuki: Where did you come from?!

Skittles: Um, I'm one of the editors of this story. Duh... Plus, Butter is sick, so I'm filling in.

Tsuki: Oh... Wait! What?!

Chiru: While they try to settle their little thing. This is like the prolouge for the story, kinda... We do not own Shugo Chara or Rozen Maiden. This disclaimer applies for all the other chapters, so don't freak out if you don't see it in the other chapters. Anyway, please enjoy. XD

* * *

_A game once called the Alice game, has had its rules changed._

_The Rozen Maidens has now moved on, and has not been heard from since they left this world in peace._

_They did not die, but just simply disappeared._

_The game has changed, this time on different terms but on a similar ground, Japan._

_Instead of being called the Rozen Maidens, they are called the Petal Maidens, or the Blooming Maidens._

_Flowers that represent many things, defining many human beings and revealing a woman's true qualities._

_Blooming into different people, but all have similar roots._

_Blooming from a bud to flower, from a girl to a woman, it takes care and time to nurture them._

_In the end, it will bloom into a wonderful flower or wilt before it has to._

_For a girl to bloom, it is a wonderful experience and also a painful one._

_They will learn happiness and sadness and importantly, love and friendship._

_Love is a painful but wonderful experience._

_It will hurt when your heart is broken but it will like you are in eternal bliss when you have met your special person._

_Friendship is hard to earn and easy to lose._

_The bond between sisters is a similar thing._

_It is hard to gain their love, their trust, their respect and it can all be easily lost by a single mistake._

_These Petal Maidens fight in order to become Alice, and most of all to become human._

_Their partners or masters help lead them and join them along this frustrating but enjoyable journey._

_Bonds will be made and relationships will be betrayed. Can these Petal Maidens last through the game?_

_This game is a lot tougher, since confusion has cause chaos and betrayal._

_Their bonds as sisters might break._

_And they might not want to learn the result from all of this…_

* * *

Skittles: Well, that was short.

Tsuki: Oi, I only had like fifteen minutes to some up with this. I have a pefectly good reason.

Skittles: What is it?

Tsuki: I had to look after Butter, since she is sick.

Skittles: Ooh, Butter is sick?

Tsuki: Yep.

Skittles: I feel sorry for you.

Tsuki: Why?

Skittles: Because Chiru is staying at your cousin's house for a week, remember?

Tsuki: Shoot! And with me alone, I can't supprt Butter by myself! 0-0

Skittles: You always have me.

Tsuki: Sorry, but you are way too old for me.

Skittles: ...

Butter: Finally, got on. So how was the reading? Was it good? You can tell us what's wrong and we'll try to improve.

Tsuki: _-pulls Butter off of chair-_ Gosh! She has stay in bed. By the way, please review. Whoa, we talked more than what I wrote...


	2. Game Start

Tsuki: Hey! Just got back from ballet class.

Chiru: Yo.

Tsuki: You did edit this, right?

Chiru: Um, no... Well, kinda.

Tsuki: -stares-

Chiru: W-what?

Tsuki: Nothing. Thought you were lying.

Chiru: Okay... Anyway, please enjoy. I think we put the disclaimer in the first chapter, I think...

* * *

"It is time, Kyoshiro."

Kyoshiro looked at his female partner through his black glasses.

Her dark sea blue hair fell down to her waist, while her turquoise blue eyes were looking directly at him. "Kyoshiro?"

The dirty blonde man snapped out of his trance. He rubbed ivy green eyes to make sure he was not falling asleep. "Yeah, it is time. Have their cases been planned out carefully, Chikane?"

The blue haired woman looked at him, smiling. "Yeah, they are. You can have complete trust in me. But I have a question."

"What is it?" Kyoshiro picked up two pocket watches, examining them.

"What do we do with the silver and white one? You do know that they are quite possessive of the youngest one? Especially the silver one." Chikane looked at the silver pocket watch he was holding.

"Oh, those two. That is a problem. Hinako will be staying with us. The silver one, I don't know about her. She usually wanders off, so I can guess that she took her case and escaped to somewhere far away from here." Kyoshiro traced the carving on the gold pocket watch.

"Yeah, you're right… She disappeared a month ago…" Chikane picked up her bag.

"I noticed. Since the sisters were a lot calmer and less suspecting of each other. But I do know she will come back." Kyoshiro handed her the silver pocket watch.

"So we are watching over them?" Chikane looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I don't want them to go way out of hand. As long they can break one another, then it will be okay, since I can fix them. But If they go as far as breaking every part of each other, I'm drawing the line." Kyoshiro tucked the gold pocket watch in his pocket.

_"The sun who gave life to his creations will watch over them, while the moon will shine over them and guide them to their destined fate…"_ A male's voice was heard behind them.

_"In order for his creations to breathe life itself, they separate themselves in order to find themselves and bloom to delicate flowers. The purpose of the Blooming Maidens is this..."_ Near that voice, was a female's.

Two figures appeared behind Kyoshiro and Chikane.

The male had soft gold hair, some of it hiding his ash purple eyes. He looked distant from the group, but had a small smile grace his lips.

The female next to him had silver dust hair, with side bangs. Her right eye was a fiery red color, but her left eye was a calm blue color. Her hair fell down to her mid-back, letting her have that innocent but mature look.

"Cressida, get ready to pack. We're going to deliver some cases." Chikane grabbed a hold of the female's and male's hand. "You too, Argyros."

Cressida smiled at her mistress, while Argyros just nodded. As the three walked away, Kyoshiro started packing, then he suddenly remembered something. "Chikane!"

Chikane turned around to see Kyoshiro running to her.

"I'll be delivering her, so leave her case and key to me." Kyoshiro took the silver key out of Chikane's hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." As the three resumed to the workshop, Kyoshiro walked back to his lobby.

**

* * *

**

- Few weeks later: JAPAN -

Six young students happened to pass by a flower garden, all of them in different places. Suddenly, a burst of wind whipped up a wind of petals.

As they opened their eyes, the petals were falling down like snow while a black case was set in front of them. They noticed the case had the flower that was in the garden they were in. As they walked toward it, three voices mixed together spoke to them.

_"Care for them as if they were your companion. Let them bloom into delicate flowers. Their bond with you is something you don't want to ever let go…"_

* * *

Somewhere else, Kyoshiro walked to a church. The bells were ringing while the sound of a violin was heard. "That must be him."

As Kyoshiro turned a corner, the person he was looking appeared into view.

The violinist saw Kyoshiro and began to put his violin away. "I don't need people getting close to me…"

"You are Tsukiyomi-san, right?" Kyoshiro stood near the violin player.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you need?" Ikuto was getting paranoid with people after him.

"Please accept this case. In it is something that will change your life forever." There was a shine in Kyoshiro's eyes.

Ikuto hesitated, but the man seemed familiar. Where had he seen him before? Ikuto took the case.

"Please care for this small flower. She is very special." Kyoshiro placed a key in Ikuto's hand and walked away.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ikuto yelled after him.

"You'll see. You'll see…" Kyoshiro walked away.

Meanwhile, Argyros was looking over Ikuto from the bell tower.

"Game start."

* * *

Tsuki: Well, I wrote a short chapter...

Cressida: You're right...

Argyros: I thought I was quite good.

Tsuki: Really?

Argyros: Yeah.

Tsuki: Yay! -snuggles-

Argyros: -smiles-

Cressida: Ah. That's a rare smile.

Tsuki: Is that jealousy I'm feeling?

Argyros: Who's jealous?

Tsuki: No one. -snuggles more-

Cressida: I hope you review. -grinds teeth-

Tsuki: Dang, you don't have to be like that...


	3. Unlocked

Skittles: Heh... Sorry, for this late update...

Chiru: Luckily, we managed to finish three chapters for this story. We're going to take a break around Winter Break, so it might be a bit slow.

Skittles: We're going to post up to chapter six, and have our break. We hope we satisfied you with those chapters. since we have finals next week.

Chiru: Apparently, the girls are cramming their studies, since their exam grade is twenty-five percent of their grade. Plus, they're freshman.

Butter: What are you doing?! You're keeping them from reading the chapter!

Skittles: I see someone has hit some nerves.

Chiru: Please enjoy. :D

* * *

As Ikuto entered his house, he looked at the case in his hand. "Tch. What am I suppose to do with this?" He noticed that his sister was not home. "Must be with Easter Records." He went upstairs and into his room. "Yoru!"

A small boy around ten came running into the room. "Yeah, Ikuto?" He had golden yellow eyes, like a haunting full moon. His hair was a dark violet color.

"Can you go run out and go get some milk?" Ikuto tossed the case on his bed, but it fell on the floor with a thump. He then toss the key in his drawer.

"Ikuto! Is that how you act to your cousin?" He pouted, like a small cat.

"Yoru." Ikuto's voice sounded irritated.

"Hai!" His answer was out of fear and ran out the house to go get the milk.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." He laid down on his bed. His eyes fell on the case, as he bend over to face it. He got up and took the key out of his drawer. "Might as well find out what's in here."

He inserted the key into the lock and heard a click. As he opened it, he saw something very astonishing.

In the case, laid a girl. She had pink rose colored hair with two plaits on both sides of her head. On her ears were silver cross earrings. She was wearing a loli-gothic black dress which fell just around her knees. She wore beige boots which were laced. She looked like a doll, but she seemed like a girl who was sleeping.

"What the fudge is this?" He learned not to curse, since Yoru was living with him. He then saw a letter near the blue iris near her chest. "How appropriate is this?" He then took the card carefully out and opened it.

* * *

_Dear Tsukiyomi Ikuto, _

_I think you're probably wondering how come you received this. Well, let's just say that you're going to be apart of something big. You have been chosen to care for this "doll." Touch the blue iris and pink lotus with your key if you agree to care for this young child. If not, just return her to the church where you were given the case._

_Sincerely, _

_Golden Sun & Silver Moon_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding." But Ikuto couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him. He touched the two flowers with the key, only for nothing to happen. "Tch. What a waste of time." He picked up his violin case and went downstairs to go out.

* * *

Two figures appeared. They watch Ikuto leave the house.

"He's quite a handsome man." The one with ocean blue hair, which fell to her mid-thigh, spoke. Her eyes were a color of hot pink, but were unwavering and mature.

"I find him quite ignorant." The one next to her spoke. She was tad shorter. She had shoulder length rose pink hair and had young, energetic cerulean blue eyes.

"Now, Azalea, we don't even know him yet. So don't go judging him yet." It seemed like she was the older sister.

"What about you, Azure? You just said that he was handsome." Azalea looked around the room. "Plus, don't call me Azalea, it's too formal."

"You're right. I did say that." Azure murmured to herself. "Then what should I call you?" She looked at her younger sister.

"How about Pastel? Kyo-chan was always calling me that when I was younger." Azalea looked at her sister for her opinion.

"Then Pastel, it is. Hmm… Why don't you call me Aoi? It's more simple and less formal, plus it's another name for me." She looked at Azalea, no, Pastel.

"Yay!" Pastel jumped in the air with joy. "Thanks, Onee-sama." She noticed her sister was shaking her head at her. "Onee-san?" Her sister was doing the same thing. "Onee-chan?" The same result. "Aoi?"

"Hai." She was immediately tackled down by her sister. "Okay, we have to get to work. Do you have your watch?"

Pastel took out a rose pink pocket watch. "Here, it is. Do you have yours?"

Aoi dug through her pockets. "Yep. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be called your older sister." She had a cerulean blue pocket watch in her hand. "Remember, no one else has these. If they get their hands on these, then they will be taking a detour to the goal, since this is a way to contact Kyoshiro."

"Hai." Pastel looked over to the case. "What do we do with Amulet?"

"Shh… We don't want to wake her up suddenly. Let her sleep more. Don't call her Amulet in public, just call her Amu-chan, okay?" Aoi looked at her sister to see if she got it.

"Oh, okay. Aoi, something is bugging me." Pastel looked down at her watch.

"What is it?"

"I remember him talking about his sister not being home. I remember Kyo-chan saying that he was going to deliver one of Amu-chan's sister to another Tsukiyomi…" Pastel's eyes darkened.

"You're right." Aoi was about to speak, but she heard the front door downstairs open.

"Yoru, what were you doing in the tree?"

"I was climbing it. Are you going to punish me, Ikuto?"

"Maybe. I just told you to go get milk. And I find you dangling from a tree."

"I'm sorry, Ikuto!"

"Go upstairs and go shower. I'll put away the groceries."

The sisters heard loud thumps on the staircase, as if someone was running on it.

"Yoru!"

"Hai?!" The thumping stopped.

"Stop running in the house and go put away my violin."

They heard a sigh coming from the young boy, since they saw him from the door opening.

"Ikuto, is someone in your room?"

"Oh my gosh! What do we do?" Pastel whispered to her sister.

Aoi looked around, then she spotted the window. "Out the window, hurry!" She whispered back.

* * *

Ikuto ran up and opened the door to his room. Yoru just stood behind him. "It's just the doll on the bed…" His eyes drifted to the case only to notice that the iris and the lotus had disappeared. "What?…"

"Ikuto?" Yoru looked at his cousin.

"Nothing. Here, give me my violin." Ikuto took his violin from Yoru's small arms and let it lean on his closet wall. "Let's go get dinner ready."

* * *

On the rooftop, were Aoi and Pastel trying to keep their patience under control.

"Okay, they're gone." Aoi noticed her sister looking at her. "What is it?"

"Aoi, we have to get some real clothes." Pastel looked at what they were wearing.

"You're right. But we have wear these clothes when we battle the others, since it's the rule." Aoi added.

"Fine, but can we get some clothes?" Pastel pouted at her sister.

"Be patient." Aoi snapped her fingers and they got some new clothes on them.

Pastel was wearing a black shorts with a belt overlapping her shirt. She was wearing a pink low v-neck long sleeve with slight frills on the V. Underneath she was wearing a light blue tank top. On her legs were high brown laced boots. "Now, this is much better." Around her neck was a pink lotus choker, while on her right ear was a cross earring.

Aoi was wearing dark blue jeans with a belt and converse shoes. She wore in a sky blue long sleeve which hugged her figure with a white sleeveless hoodie. Around her neck was a blue iris necklace which hung low, just above her stomach, and on her left ear was a cross earring.

"Now, how do we go in public without getting looks?" Pastel just noticed.

"You're right. When we were back in Europe, we had comments that we were like models…" Aoi looked at the sky. "Just go along with it, I guess."

"I'm going back in." Pastel grabbed onto the rim of the roof and jumped through the window. As she got to Ikuto's bed, she took the key and put in in her pocket. "I don't want anyone to touch this."

Aoi heard what her sister had said. If the others got their hands on the key, they'll find out about everything which Kyoshiro wanted them to have. It was better to keep it with Pastel. Mainly, because she doesn't show mercy to others when she dedicated to something.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I? Azure? Azalea?" A voice rung throughout the house.

Pastel stared at her mistress who just woke up.

Ikuto was walking up the stairs with Yoru behind him.

Aoi just went in such a hurry that she knocked into Ikuto when he entered the room.

_

* * *

_

Tsuki: Hope you enjoyed it. I think it kinda went downhill from here, since it's been awhile since we updated.

Butter: Well, we got to go. Chiru and Skittles will be updating with the rest of the chapters. Oh, yeah. Please, review. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask.


	4. Pushing Things Aside

* * *

Chiru: Here's is that the other chapters.

Skittles: Tsuki was the one editing these and typing these. So let's cheer for Tsuki to get good grades.

Tsuki: -.- I'll deal with you later. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

As Ikuto entered his room, he was knocked down by something or someone. He opened his eyes only to meet a woman over him. "How long do you want to stay on me?"

Aoi snapped out of her trance. She looked down and saw Ikuto. She immediately got off and bowed in apology. "Gomensai."

Pastel stood there with her mistress behind her, glaring at Ikuto.

When Ikuto got up, he noticed that there were three women in his house. He noticed that the doll was missing from its case and was standing behind the woman glaring at him. "What the fudge? How is the doll over there?" He pointed at the girl behind Pastel.

"Oi, the doll has a name. It's Amulet." Her eyes looked directly into Ikuto's. "Don't you remember the letter? You awakened her from her sleep, with the key." Pastel nearly snarled at him.

The letter entered Ikuto's mind. What did he get himself into? "There's no way, that a doll can move."

"Hey! I'm moving, aren't I?" Amulet moved from behind Pastel and approach Ikuto. She looked up at him, and looked into his eyes. "If you didn't want me, then you could've returned me."

Ikuto noticed that her eyes were a beautiful golden hazel color. He felt lost in them, but quickly snapped out of it. "So what? Do you think a human can quickly believe this?"

"I'm moving before your eyes. If you say, a doll can't move, then you were just proven wrong." Amulet spoke back.

Ikuto bit his lip. This doll is too good to be one. She was more likely a human than a doll. "I'm still not believing this." He turned around to see that he was being ignored.

* * *

"How can he be the one chosen for me? Is Otou-sama stupid or something?" Amu whispered to her guardians.

"Now, Amu, you haven't given him a chance." Aoi whispered back.

"I clearly don't like that man. By his looks, I think he brought a couple of women into his bed." Pastel stated.

Aoi sweated. "Pastel, I'm not sure if you hate him, since it sounded like you said that he had good looks…"

"…" Pastel couldn't reply, since she did sound like she did say that.

"Wait, Azalea's name is now Pastel?" Amu whispered.

"Yeah, we had to change our names just in case the others are looking for us. My name has turned from Azure to Aoi. Yours has been turned from Amulet to Amu. "Aoi explained.

Amu slowly let the information sink in, but was interrupted by someone clearly their throat. The females' heads turned around.

"I hear what you're saying, you know?" He could see one of them glaring at him.

"I know. Now, let's introduce ourselves." Aoi heard groans coming from Pastel. "Pastel, why don't you go first?" Her warm voice was now cheery, but held no emotion.

Pastel gulped. _Note to self: Don't ever **piss off** Aoi._ "Well, my name is Azalea, but call me, Pastel. I'm one of Amu's guardians, the pink lotus."

"My name is Azure, but call me, Aoi. I'm also one of Amu's guardians, the blue iris. Amu-chan, go ahead and introduce yourself." Aoi looked at her mistress.

"Fine… Formerly known as Amulet, but call me, Amu. I'm the youngest out of my sisters. Just in case, you don't want to piss me off, don't ever lock me up." Her gaze looked at Ikuto, as if pleading not to lock her up, even though her voice did not sound like it.

Pastel and Aoi looked at their mistress. They looked at her in sadness, but they couldn't believe that she already trust this man with her fear.

Amu noticed that there was a boy near Ikuto, cowering from behind the door. "Ne, Pastel, go to that boy."

Pastel noticed the boy and walked toward him.

Ikuto turned around to stop her, since he still hasn't trust these women.

"What's your name?" Pastel extended her hand toward the boy.

Yoru loosened his grip on the door. "Yoru…"

"Hi, Yoru. My name is Pastel. You want to be friends?" Her smile gave the boy less fear.

"Hai!" Yoru beamed at her.

Ikuto was shocked by this, since Yoru usually scowled at any adult who came close to him.

Aoi turned around and noticed something shiny heading toward the window. "Everyone, cover your heads!" Aoi grabbed Amu and covered her mistress with her body.

Pastel instantly grabbed Yoru from the door, and covered him.

Ikuto just covered his head.

It was quiet for awhile, and then it came. Glass from the window flew everywhere in the room.

Soon, Aoi gave them the cue to get up.

In the middle of them, was a Venus flytrap with its roots attached to the ground. It grew larger in a fast pace. It soon busted through the roof.

"Amu-chan, set up a dimension. We don't need humans seeing this." Aoi gave out her order. She looked down at her mistress. Was she ready for this?

Amu gripped the hem of her sleeve, why did this have to happen, when she was not even ready? Amu muttered some curses, but she understood. "By the life given to me by the lotus and iris, I call upon my world, the Awakening Gates." Before Amu's calling took into effect, she looked at Ikuto. "You have to make a contract with me."

"What?" Ikuto found this sudden. But before Ikuto could answer, they were in Amu's world.

* * *

The area was surrounded by silver gates decorated with fresh delicate vines. There was a big weeping willow on an island of the place, surrounded by a lake with lotuses blooming and irises blooming at the base of the weeping willow. It looked like it was tended not too long ago.

Apparently, the group was separated into three groups: Pastel and Yoru, Aoi and Ikuto, and Amu was alone.

"Dang, we got split apart. We should've held hands." Pastel looked around for any sign for her sister or her mistress.

Yoru held on her hand. "Pastel-san, where are we?"

Pastel realized that Yoru was with her. At least, the kid was safe. "We're in the Awakening Gates. This is a special place to Amu-chan." Pastel looked at the gates. She noticed that it was chained up in all four openings. Then it finally hit her. "I should've realize it. Amu-chan can't get in…"

Her outfit immediately changed. She was now wearing a light green sleeveless gothic dress that tightened around her waist, but the bottom part was like an attached skirt, letting her move at will. From the top of the middle of her dress were white laces crisscrossing each other. She wore black ballet shoes, with her choker in place, while her hair was pulled back. It gave her that free lance look, but looking elegant at the same time.

She turned around to face Yoru, and gave him a lotus flower. "Yoru, I'll be right back, so hold on to that. It'll protect you." She then took off to the north gate. In her hand, a crimson red scythe appeared in her hand. Her eyes began to turn into a deeper color. "Now, to let Amu in."

* * *

"Dang, how the heck did we get split apart?" Aoi looked around her. She noticed Ikuto was still getting up, but was having some difficulty. He must've slipped and sprained his leg. "Do you need help?" She extended her hand to him.

Ikuto looked away. "I don't." Ikuto swiftly lifted himself up. "I can get up by myself." But the pain in his leg was killing him.

Aoi knew that he was hurting, but she didn't want to hurt his pride. "Fine." She looked around to see for any sign for her sister and her mistress. She soon saw her sister headed toward the northern gate. "She's letting Amu-chan in…" she knew that she had to go fight.

Her outfit also changed. It was similar to her sister's. She was now wearing a faded orange off-the-shoulder gothic dress that tightened around her waist, but the bottom part reached down to her ankles, splitting down the middle on the sides, revealing her legs. It allowed her to move. From the top of the middle of her dress were black laces crisscrossing each other. She wore black heels, with her necklace in place, while her hair was tied up into a messy bun, with several strands hanging out.

Ikuto stared at her. When her eyes darkened, it looked like she was an assassin.

Aoi faced Ikuto and handed him an iris bud. "Hold on to this. It'll keep you safe while I'm gone." After that, she took off. A icy blue scythe appeared in her hand.

* * *

Pastel noticed that her sister found her and was ready to fight. They soon approach the northern gate. "Are you ready to break it again?" Her gaze was laid upon her sister.

"Ready when you are," was Aoi's reply. They both took their stances. As soon as they knew that the Venus flytrap was in their dimension, they soon slashed at the thick vines around the gates. The vines kept growing, trying to stop them from getting through.

As soon as Pastel cut through with her scythe down the middle, the lock was seen. Luckily, Pastel used extra strength to get through.

When Aoi's eyes were set upon the lock, she swiftly ran past Pastel, repeating the same move, but on the lock. She immediately cut through the lock. As Aoi was about to get closer to the gate opening, the Venus flytrap attached itself to the weeping willow.

"Aoi! The weeping willow, it's getting drained!" Pastel yelled out to her sister. She soon saw the roots of the horrid plant heading for Yoru. "Shit! Aoi, we have to go back!"

Aoi cursed under her breath. "Amu, you better stop locking yourself and starting opening up…" She then turned around to go protect Ikuto, until Amu decides to get out.

* * *

"Why am I back here?" Amu sat on her knees around the endless field of wilting flowers. "I don't want to be here!" Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Flashbacks flashed to her mind, giving her headaches. Her memories were slowly slipping away from her mind, as if they were suppose to be taken away.

**

* * *

**

"_Amulet, I do regret this. I hope you can forgive me after you approach me again. I'm sorry for taking away your memories of them. It would be better for you if you forgot about them. Please, forgive me when I take away the memories of your beloved sisters…"_

* * *

"No, give them back! I don't want to forget! I don't remember anyone anymore…" Amu trembled as she saw that memory again. She rubbed her tears away.

Slowly, two flowers bloomed in front of her.

Amu realized what was going on inside her world. She shouldn't ponder in the past. She deal with that later.

Amu reached out to the iris and the lotus set in front of her. As soon as she touched them, her eyes turned into a different color. Her left eyes was cerulean blue, while her right was hot pink. "Now, to fight back."

Four cards slipped out from her pockets and floated in front of her. They were facing her with their back.

"Show me the card, that is deemed worthy of the fight today." Amu said her spell. One of the cards floated to her, and spun around showing its true face: a faded pink heart.

The card then turned into a scythe. Both of Amu's eyes were now a faded pink color, as if showing others that she was using her power, but it went back to its previous colors, cerulean blue and hot pink.

"Now, to go to the others." The lotus flower bloomed widely, as a signal to Amu to jump in. Amu picked up the iris and placed it in her pocket, just in case, she might need it. After that, she jumped into the lotus, ready to enter into her world again.

* * *

Tsuki: I was seriously half asleep, so I think it's a bit crummy.

Butter: Cheer up! We have all the time to sleep this weekend...

Tsuki: Ugh... Don't remind me. I have to meet him!

Butter: There. There. At least he's willing to explain to you.

Tsuki: True... I'll decided his punishment later.

Butter: ... We'll tell you the reason, about how come she's really being crummy in the next chapter...

Tsuki: Please review. :D -had no clue was Butter said-


	5. Contract with One Another

Butter: It turns out there was a reason for Tsuki's crumminess. That was reason how come this was slowly updated.

Tsuki: My boyfriend cheated on me, but we knew it was over before he did that.

Butter: Lucky, for him, that they're still friends. It's better than to hate forever.

Tsuki: Plus, I gave him that black eye, so we're even.

Butter: ... Yeah... Note to self: Don't stab Tsuki in the back.

Tsuki: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The roots thrashed against the blade of Pastel's scythe. "Who the heck send this creature here?" She couldn't think of anyone who had this power over plants.

The root finally sensed an opening in Pastel's stance and threw Pastel across the field.

Pastel felt a burn across her waist. "Tch, the roots were covered with poison ivy." She noticed that Yoru was a good distance away, so that gave her some relief.

* * *

Aoi was having little difficulty with the plant. She barely had to use both of her hands to block the roots' attacks on her. She noticed that the roots were growing thicker and longer. "Who sent this?"

Ikuto noticed that the big plant was growing larger. As his eyes looked around, he realized that the plants started wilt. He felt pity for them, since they didn't the fighting. Who knew a guy could feel something for flowers?

Aoi noticed that the plant stopped growing, and that there was a shake in the ground. It finally clicked in her mind. "Azalea, go to Yoru! It's coming!"

* * *

Pastel understood what she meant, but before she could get to Yoru, she thrown across the field by the roots. She felt like her body was about to crack. Luckily, she was near Yoru. She quickly crawled to Yoru and took him under her arm.

* * *

Aoi was also thrown across the field, but she landed on her feet near Ikuto. Maybe, she was not in much shape as she thought. She went and covered Ikuto with her body as soon as the earthquke she predicted, reacted.

Out from the roots, came out the head of the Venus flytrap. Well, there were a couple of heads. The poor weeping willow was wilting.

Aoi lifted her head, as she released her grip on Ikuto. "It's safe, for now."

* * *

Yoru opened his eyes. He felt her weight over him. "Pastel-san?"

Pastel grunted. She realized that she couldn't move. "Yoru, try pushing me onto my back."

Yoru gently pushed her, only for her to wince in pain, but she was finally on her back.

Pastel noticed that the lotus in Yoru's hands started to bloom. "Yoru, put that in the water."

Luckily, there were several ponds and lakes around. He placed the lotus in the pond. As he let go, it began to bloom.

"Awaken my lotus, let my mistress through." Pastel whispered. The lotus grew bigger, and it opened up. In it was Amu, standing there.

Amu opened her eyes. She saw her world in ruins and her guardian in pain. "Azalea!" She ran to her.

"Amulet, go to the weeping willow. It's dying." Pastel slowly said as she got up.

Amu turned around and saw her tree wilting. No wonder she was weaker than usual. "Tch."

Pastel saw her mistress go past her and onto the tree. She felt sad, but this let Amu open up.

As Amu got close, she almost got hit by the biting Venus flytraps. She swiftly chopped off the roots, but they grew back. "Of course, roots will grow again… What to do if I want to kill a plant?" She looked at the trunk of her tree. "Of course, the I need to take down head." By that she meant the huge, main head of the plant. But that was a challenge.

* * *

Aoi stood by and saw what her mistress was doing. She could tell by her movements what she was thinking. "What is she doing circling the plant?" To her surprise, Amu ran and jumped on the moving roots, toward the head. "I get it…"

Ikuto noticed that Amu was quick on her feet, but had difficulty getting to the top. He felt the ground shuffle near him.

"I'll be going now. I'm her guardian, after all." Aoi gave him a smile, and took off toward the plant. She actually sprinted her way there. In no time, she made it at the base of the plant. "Amulet…"

Amu sensed that one of her guardians were near, which got her distracted.

The plant realized this and swung at her, throwing her off into the lake below.

Amu felt a rush of water drag her down. She immediately swam toward the shore. When she came up, she coughed up the water, she realized that she was not human. Her insides were filled with water.

Aoi realized what happened. This was bad. She couldn't use all her power on this easy beast. "Amulet, go to Ikuto! Contract with him!"

Amu's eyes widened, because at that moment, the iris in her pocket glowed, making her disappear. When she opened her eyes, she was on top of Ikuto.

"Do you mid getting off?" Ikuto noted.

Amu quickly got off. Her eyes wandered toward the direction of the Venus flytrap. She felt her heart sank, as if she had one. "I can't do anything."

Ikuto looked at her. He did pity her. He saw her put up a rather good fight. He soon whacked her on the head.

Amu glared at him. "What was that for?"

"Stop being gloomy. It's starting to get dark here. You can do something, sine those two are fighting for you." He pointed at Aoi and Pastel.

"Hm, you might even be smart." Amu stated. Even though he said that, it gave her some hope. After awhile, Amu spoke up, since she was bit dry. "We have to do a contract."

"Huh?" This was sudden, but if he has been through this, then he could probably accept anything else. "How do we do that?"

"Do you have anything on you?" Amu questioned.

Ikuto searched through his pockets. Out came out a black X clip. He happened to find one in a store, and he bought it for fun. Who knew it came in handy?

"That'll do." Amu removed one of her earrings and linked it onto a choker. "Shit, we still have to do that…" She soon muttered a few curses. "Bend down." It was barely a whisper.

"What? I didn't hear you." But her next move caught him by surprise.

Amu quickly switched the items they had in their hands. She hesitated, but did it eventually. She pulled Ikuto toward her face, and kissed him on the lips, just a small one. "I'm not doing that again…"

When she let go, the items attached themselves to their rightful owner: the choker went to Ikuto, while the black X clip attached itself to one of Amu's plaits.

Ikuto was shocked, that was his first kiss. He realized that a choker was wrapped around his neck. It's was not tight or too loose. When he laid his eyes on Amu, he noticed that her weapon was bigger.

It was a scythe, but the blade was on both sides, as if it was double-sided. In the middle of the scythe, was a faded heart, with an X going through it.

"I'll be right back." Amu's attitude was different from before. She was more cheery. After she waved to Ikuto, she took off to the beast.

"Was it me or was she more outgoing all of a sudden?" Ikuto pondered on that fact, but the thought drifted onto the kiss. She smelled like flowers, a fresh but soothing fragrance. He shook his head to get out of his trance.

"Now, to destroy that thing." There was determination in her voice and eyes.

* * *

Aoi sensed someone familiar, but unknown to her. She soon saw a flash of pink and black go past her. "No way…"

Amu made her way up, like before. But her pace was faster, as if she had a boost of confidence in herself. "Now, to finish this." She continued to jump all the way up, to the head of the plant. When she finally saw the head, she jumped away.

When Pastel and Aoi saw this, they started to think. "What is she doing?!"

Amu did a flip, and landed on one of the moving heads on the Venus flytrap, not the main one. After her feet landed on the head, she jumped forward, curling into a ball, toward the head. As soon as she was within range, she uncurled herself, and held her scythe above her head.

* * *

From the eastern gate, a girl watched the event. She wanted to go out and help Amu, but she was not allowed, since this was not her fight. "Amu-chan…" Her waist length hair swayed in the gentle wind. Her crimson eyes showing no emotion, but loneliness.

But her lips turned into a twisted smile. "Hahaha! Wait for me, beloved Amulet! You'll be mine, and no else's!" A flame appeared her hand, and grabbed one of the roots of the Venus flytrap, burning it up, ending its life. And with that, she disappeared with wind.

* * *

As Amu brought down her scythe to kill it off, it disappeared all of a sudden. It fell down like ashes. It was ashes. Amu went into shock, but her new strength drained the rest of her consciousness.

Ikuto and Yoru shut their eyes, because of the sudden light.

Pastel held on to Yoru. "That's couldn't be…" Her mind being in shambles ever since she heard that haunting voice once again.

Aoi looked at the eastern gate, as it started to fade away. "So the eldest sister had came to visit her beloved sister. What irony is this…" Soon , they were out of Amu's dimension.

There was one thing that was confirmed: Ikuto realized how his life was going to turn out, a unique turn in events changed his fate. And he was willing to accept all of it, even if he does regret it.

* * *

Skittles: Just a reminder, to anyone who actually reads this section. There's going to be an estimated five to six chapters done during our break.

Tsuki: So please don't think we discontinued during December.

Skittles: That a bit for our announcement. Oh, yeah. If you want to answer the question to the question in the next chapter, then go ahead. Reviews actually make us work.


	6. Toying with You

We all know that there are other dolls out there, but let's go look out at Amu's sisters' lives. 

Won't that be interesting? 

Like who are their contractors? 

What kind of flower are they? 

What kind of abilities do they have? 

What are they like? 

Most of all, do they even remember each other? Don't you realize when you read the previous chapter? 

Amu's memories of her sisters were taken away by someone. Just who was this person? 

Was it man or was it a woman?…

Ah… This story is just beginning. 

Many more stories to tell. 

When they realize that they're no human, don't you love the fear and doubt they go throw? 

It's absolutely fun playing around with the characters. 

Don't say I'm being mean with them. 

But it's more fun this way. 

It gets all fun and sunny in the beginning, but it takes a trip downhill after that. 

I don't even know if there might be even a happy ending. 

I love these characters to bits. 

So much, that it might be obsession. 

But who am I to say this to you? 

I might not be the author of this story, but a character in it. 

I might be the main antagonist for all I know. 

Let me ask you one question. 

_**Are you willing to read this story, where it might take bad turns and go downhill? **_


	7. MUST READ

This is Innocent Butterfly, coming back with good news and bad news. The bad news are REALLY BAD news. The good news is okay…

So, you want the good news or bad news?… No response, eh?… Well, here comes the bad news:

During winter break, it turned out Skittles is going to be out of our group. Even though he wasn't really writing the stories, he was a rather good editor and proofreader. In other words, Skittles is moving away, so we can't really joke around with him anymore.

But as we recall, we owe our readers at least four chapters? Well, A New Generation has at least four chapters done. We're still working on Blooming Maidens and So Close Yet So Far. They both have at least one chapter done. We're finish those and see what will happen from there.

Since Skittles is going away, we will discontinue our stories. We won't know when we might pick it up again, since Chiru is getting ready to look for some schools to go to. He's a senior, if you didn't know. Tsuki and I are behind in schoolwork ever since we got back, since we haven't reviewed over vacation. Plus, we have to get ready for the New Year coming up. Before you say, New Year has already past, we meant the Chinese New Year.

We might write again around the spring time. We don't want to raise any hopes, so yeah. Theirs is an ulikely chance that we will pick up these stories again. But we won't delete them, so you can guess what happens afterwards if you want.

If anyone wants the plot of the stories to write them, we'll give it to them as long as they ask. We have n problem with that, since we're already busy in some other stuff.

Again, we are sorry with the discontinuation of our stories. It turned out we can't really handle doing this, when we're in our major years of school: freshman and senior year. We're sorry.

But as we recall, we owe our readers at least four chapters? Well, A New Generation has at least four chapters done. We're still working on Blooming Petals and So Close Yet So Far. They both have at least one chapter done. We're going to finish up those chapters and will be waving good-bye to these stories, unless something happens.


End file.
